Atravesando La Luz Blanca
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: La vida en familia no siempre es paz y tranquilidad, también hasy momentos en los que hay que enfrentarse a la verdad de los demás. FINAL. Muchas gracias por leer
1. Mi Corazón No Sangrará Más

**_Mi Corazón No Sangrará Más_**

Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, seguramente muchos de ustedes me recordarán por haber ocupado las primeras páginas de todas las revistas de economía del mundo entero durante dos años y también las del corazón, prácticamente por el mismo espacio de tiempo, pero hoy no venimos a hablar de ello, sino que voy a contarles una historia, tan real como la vida misma, de hecho… es mi vida. No pienso adornarla con colibríes en flores ni nada parecido, les contaré todo tal y como sucedió, para que ustedes puedan juzgar como crean conveniente.

Yo siempre viví bien, sin muchas preocupaciones económicas, pero tampoco es que mi familia fuera millonaria. Pasaron los años y mientras mi feliz infancia transcurría, crecía aún más mi pasión por los números. A pesar de que siempre aprobara todas las asignaturas con notas bastante buenas, una calificación sobresalía entre todas las demás: mi permanente sobresaliente en Matemáticas. Amaba todo lo referente a las matemáticas como a nada en el mundo y esa pasión marcó el resto de mi vida, pues fue la que me empujó a estudiar Contabilidad y Empresariales al mismo tiempo y conocer a la que sería mi musa e inspiración: Tomoe Yukishiro.

Ella era bellísima y estudiaba Arte Dramático en la Universidad de Tokio, al igual que yo, así que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que coincidiéramos en alguna fiesta de la Universidad, oportunidad que el destino me brindó cuando estaba en segundo año de carrera, mientras que ella tan sólo estaba a un año de concluir sus estudios.

Yo había acudido sólo para acompañar a mi hermano mayor, Sanosuke, que ese año se despedía de la Universidad tras acabar la carrera de Medicina, cursando la especialidad de Nefrología y habiendo hecho un Master en Enfermedades Infecciosas, aparte de ello, planeaba casarse con su prometida Megumi Takani en breve. Ella, dos años mayor que él, era ya pediatra en el Hospital General de Tokio y muy reconocida en el mundo de la Medicina, pero volviendo a mi historia, yo en aquellos tiempos no era más que un retaquillo pelirrojo con buenas notas, pero sin ningún tipo de experiencia con el sexo opuesto, así que estaba solo, con la misma cerveza y la misma cara de aburrimiento que una hora antes, cuando empezó la fiesta y en ese momento, una chica, de unos 21 años, se sentó en el taburete contiguo al mío y pidió un "JB con un chorrito de Cola", yo extrañado, ya que lo normal era que fuera al revés, le pregunté por ello, respondiéndome ella que "Cuanto más alcohol, más rápido se olvida".

Era la primera vez que me ocurría algo como aquello, primero estaba charlando con una desconocida sin nombre acerca de lo malo que era el alcohol y una hora después, me encontraba perdiendo mi virginidad con una desconocida llamada Tomoe Yukishiro, por lo menos había conseguido un avance, no?

Un mes después, esa misma Tomoe y yo éramos la pareja más envidiada del Colegio Mayor Rampo Edogawa, ya que, exceptuando las horas de clase, siempre estábamos juntos, nunca discutíamos… éramos una pareja modelo y además éramos los primeros de nuestras respectivas clases. Una pareja 10, resumiendo, pero esa felicidad no sólo duró mientras estábamos en la Uni, ya que cuando yo finalicé mis estudios y ella comenzaba a realizar sus primeros pinitos en la gran pantalla, nos casamos y comenzamos a vivir una vida plena en todos los sentidos, ya que yo había obtenido un puesto en la sección de Dirección de la prestigiosa empresa Mitsurugi International Airlines, mientras que Tomoe estaba a punto de participar, como protagonista en la adaptación a la gran pantalla del famoso Anime "Kõkaku Kidõtai" (Ghost In The Shell), interpretando el papel de Motoko Kusanagi, papel que la lanzaría al estrellato, así que mientras ella aparecía en las portadas de todas las revistas de cine del mundo, yo lo hacía en todas las revistas de economía y bolsa del mundo, ya que había conseguido aumentar la productividad de la empresa en un 200 por ciento y la había colocado en lo más alto del Índice Nikkei, aparte de expandirla lo suficiente como para convertirla en la 2º empresa de aviación pública del mundo.

Y quizás fuéramos famosos, pero ello nos perjudicó más que nos benefició, porque ella siempre estaba fuera de rodaje en rodaje y luego de promoción y yo vivía enlatado en mi oficina y en las pocas ocasiones que coincidíamos, estábamos demasiado cansados como para hablar o cualquier otra cosa y por ello apenas hacíamos nada, salvo salir de vez en cuando al cine o algo así y entonces nos perseguían los periodistas, así que… nuestro romanticismo había desaparecido prácticamente y nuestros planes de criar a una preciosa parejita, formada por Kenji y Ritsuko, cada vez se tornaba más en una fantasía, que en un auténtico plan de futuro, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, ya que estábamos demasiado concentrados en nuestros trabajos, deseando finalizarlos, para poder retomar nuestra vida de nuevo, pero ello no ocurrió inmediatamente.

Cuando Tomoe estrenó su película, fue tal su éxito que obtuvo tres Oscar de la Academia: Mejor Película de Habla No Inglesa, Mejores Efectos Especiales y Mejor Actriz, lo que llevó a Tomoe a sumirse en la grabación de la secuela de la película, realizar miles de spots publicitarios y ser controlada las 24 horas del día por la prensa rosa, lo que, sumado a mi gran éxito como nuevo subdirector de la compañía, imposibilitó que nuestro tercer aniversario se celebrara en un buen restaurante o algo así y quedase reducido a una simple cena en casa con velas y vino, pero por lo menos nos permitió renovar nuestro amor y… algo es algo.

Poco después de eso, todo comenzó a ir mal, para luego ponerse bien y después ponerse aún peor, pues la empresa no dejaba de modernizarse y yo tenía que soportar una grandísima presión, que me tenía con un estrés acumulado increíble, pero entonces, 2 meses después, llegó uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Llegaba después de cerrar en Ámsterdam la adquisición del 60 por ciento de una compañía de automóviles que estaba desarrollando motores de propulsión híbrida de gran potencia, que podrían ser utilizados en nuestros aviones, reduciendo así increíblemente nuestros gastos en carburantes a 0. Cansado, aparqué el Mercedes en la puerta y entré lentamente en casa, con la chaqueta sobre el hombro, pensando en si esa noche cenaría lasaña o canelones, congelados, claro, cuando me encontré con Tomoe esperándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sostenía un sobre en su regazo.

-Cómo…? No se suponía que tenías grabaciones en Sapporo esta semana?

-Sí, pero el director me ha dicho que no había problema, que había una chica que podría ocupar mi lugar un tiempo.

-Ah… y, a qué se debe este cambio de planes?- pregunté, intrigado.

-Pues… lee esto.

Ella me tendió el sobre, que tenía el sello de una famosa clínica, gestionada por el Dr. Gensai, un buen amigo de mi padre y que poseía el Laboratorio de Oncología más desarrollado del país y uno de los tres mejores del mundo, lo que me hizo temer lo peor. Una vez había leído que los enfermos de cáncer Terminal solían intentar alegrar lo más posible sus últimos días junto a sus allegados.

Tembloroso, extraje el documento y lo primero que vi fue que no tenía nada que ver con el Departamento de Oncología, sino que ponía Ginecología… mis nervios comenzaron a cambiar su motivo y no pude contenerme al leer: "Tras realizar las pruebas pertinentes, podemos confirmar que la paciente Tomoe Yukishiro presenta un embarazo de 8 semanas. En breve contactaremos con usted para que comience a asistir a las clases de pre-parto y a realizarse las primeras ecografías. Enhorabuena."

Cuando finalicé la lectura, estaba llorando de emoción, iba a ser padre… muchas veces me habían nombrado "Dios" de los Negocios y ahora por fin, me iba a parecer a Dios en algo, había creado vida, no del mismo modo que él, ya que yo tendría que esperar siete meses, pero lo había hecho a mi imagen y semejanza, pero no sólo eso, lo había hecho junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ello les convertía en mi mayor tesoro y preocupación.

-Estás bien, Ken?- me preguntó al notar que mi llanto no desaparecía.

-Sí…- conseguí responder yo, para inmediatamente girarme y abrazarla como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Durante el mes siguiente, comencé a salir un poco antes del trabajo, para poder pasar más tiempo con Tomoe, a parte de aprender a cocinar platos medianamente decentes, barrer, ir a las clases de pre-parto y esas cosas, que resultaban entretenidas, pues nos pasábamos esos ratos entre bromas y anécdotas, como si fuéramos un matrimonio normal y corriente… pero es que acaso no lo éramos? Teníamos todo, amor, una casa pagada entre los dos, gastos compartidos, riñas por tonterías de vez en cuando y tan sólo había algo que nos hiciera ser un matrimonio especial y era que no teníamos problemas con los suegros, yo fui dos veces en el barco del Sr. Yukishiro y Tomoe hablaba todos los días con mi madre e intercambiaban experiencias sobre aquellos meses, mientras se preguntaban cuál sería el aspecto del pequeño o la pequeña y el color del que pintarían el cuarto. Mi madre sostenía que tenía que ser de un azul claro, para que sirviera para ambos sexos, pero Tomoe dijo que lo que debíamos hacer era comprar pintura roja y esperar a que nos dijeran algo los médicos y entonces, si era chico, se pintaba de rojo (ya que ambos, Tomoe y yo, éramos fervientes seguidores del Urawa Reds) y si no, se compraba un bote blanco, se juntaban y se pintaba de rosa, idea que finalmente mi madre acabó aceptando de buen grado.

En el transcurso de aquel mes, todo fue perfectamente bien, pero entonces, como indiqué antes, todo comenzó a ir peor, ya que al director de mi empresa, no se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor que pactar un acuerdo de colaboración con dos prestigiosos grupos de aerolíneas europeos y yo tuve que encerrarme como una rata de laboratorio en mi despacho para evaluar todas las implicaciones económicas que ello supondría y apenas pasaba por mi casa para dormir y lo hacía con mala cara y desgana, lo que transmitía esa sensación a Tomoe, por lo que siempre la veía sería y cuando tenía fuerzas como para preguntarle el motivo antes de dormir, ella siempre negaba con la cabeza, me besaba en los labios y se giraba para dormir, haciendo crecer aún más mi malestar, que se unió al estrés del trabajo y me impulsó a beber una cervecita de vez en cuando después del trabajo en el Bar que estaba justo enfrente de mi casa y al poco comencé a llegar ligeramente borracho, motivo por el cual Tomoe comenzó a preocuparse, aún más si cabe, y me preguntaba todos los días por mi jornada laboral y yo tan sólo la ignoraba y me dedicaba a dormir la mona, para despertar al día siguiente con una resaca increíble, darme una ducha con agua bien fría, tomarme una aspirina y volver al trabajo, del que regresaría inmediatamente al Bar y de allí a mi casa con un pedo que acabaría destrozando todo lo que me importaba en mi vida.

Así fue como, después de una borrachera igual que las demás, llegué a casa y Tomoe comenzó de nuevo, como siempre a preguntarme y aquella vez, perdí los papeles y le propiné un fuerte bofetón en la cara. Era la primera vez que le levantaba una mano a ella y en aquel momento me fui a dormir tranquilamente, ignorando su llanto nocturno y siendo la mañana siguiente, después de mi desayuno, cuando me percaté de ello, al ver su mejilla amoratada:

-Qué te ha ocurrido, cariño?- le pregunté, preocupado.

-Nada, tranquilo- me respondió ella.

Yo sospechaba que algo no iba bien, pero como llegaba tarde al trabajo, no me molesté en presionarla para que me dijera la verdad y ahora lo lamento. Quizás, si me hubiera dicho la verdad, yo me habría esforzado por dejar la bebida, pero no fue así, sino que la escena se repitió varias veces más, llegando, en una de esas ocasiones a partirle la nariz, motivo por el cual, tomó la decisión que creyó más conveniente.

De nuevo yo volvía borracho a casa y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Tomoe acompañada del famoso Akira Kiyosato, un buen amigo de ella, que acababa de ganar una medalla en los JJ.OO. de Judo, además de ser cinturón negro de Kárate y Taekwondo, mientras que yo tan sólo era un buen Kenjutsuka y estaba borracho, así que la batalla estaba perdida desde antes de comenzar.

-Tomoe…quién es… éste?- conseguí preguntar.

-Verá, Sr. Himura, la verdad es que Tomoe se negaba a acudir a la policía, así que por eso me encuentro hoy aquí- se irguió y se acercó hacia mí- como vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Tomoe, a propasarte una sola vez… la demanda por malos tratos será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

-Me estás vacilando… capullo…?

Y me parece que el insulto no le gustó demasiado, porque rápidamente me inmovilizó, retorciéndome la muñeca derecha y colocándomela en la espalda, apareciendo en mi rostro una pequeña mueca de dolor, que desapareció segundos después, cuando Tomoe se levantó de su sillón y salió por la puerta llorando, mientras murmuraba:

-Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en esta vida…

Aquellas palabras, dichas precisamente por aquella persona, me hirieron en lo más profundo, así que, aprovechando un segundo de indecisión de Akira, me dejé caer, haciendo que él me acompañara en mi caída e inmediatamente después de que yo tocara el suelo, le propiné una patada en sus genitales y en cuanto aflojó la presión un codazo con el otro brazo en plena cara, que le dejó fuera de combate y es que aquello de "sólo un buen Kenjutsuka" era un pequeño momento de humildad, ya que había sido campeón del mundo Júnior por tres años. Dejarle fuera de combate me permitió salir de allí rápidamente y comencé a buscar a Tomoe por todos lados, pero al ver que su coche ya no estaba en el aparcamiento, marqué inútilmente su móvil, aún a sabiendas de que no me contestaría. Cuando volví a la casa, diez minutos después, la encontré vacía y tan sólo habían cosas mías… al parecer Tomoe ya había planeado irse de mi lado…

Después de aquello caí en una profunda depresión, por lo que al cabo de una semana, ya tenía una abundante barba y un más abundante número de botellas a mi alrededor todas ellas vacías, sin contar a un jefe que estaba bastante enfadado, pues no había sabido nada de mí en toda la semana, mientras que yo sólo bebía y pensaba:

"Por qué he acabado así? Por qué cambié mi vida por el trabajo? Cómo pude tocar a Tomoe… Pero qué me puede haber ocurrido…? Yo que un día juré respetarla por y para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte nos separara… lo primero que se me ocurre es golpearla aún sabiendo que dentro de ella lleva la semilla de mi vida y nuestro amor…"

Así estuve los primeros días, pero el domingo por la noche de aquella semana, cuando mi flaqueza comenzaba a ser notoria y preocupante, mis pensamientos pasaron a ocuparse de otro asunto: por qué vivir?

"Pero, para qué quiero vivir? No soy más que un infeliz que ha perdido todo lo que apreciaba y amaba y que no es capaz de nada solo… qué motivo me queda para desear vivir? Nada, ya nada, si algo me mantenía aquí era Tomoe y ahora he visto que no soy capaz de hacer ningún tipo de sacrificio por ella, mientras que mi amor lo ha dado todo por mí y se ha arriesgado a perder toda su carrera por mí… De verdad soy indigno de vivir siquiera, le robo el aire a gente que se esfuerza por los demás, gente que de verdad es capaz de sacrificarse por el bien de otros más que por el suyo propio… supongo que cualquier otro lugar es mejor para mí que esto…"

En ese momento, con la cabeza aún nublada y pasos indecisos a causa del alcohol, alcancé a entrar en el cuarto de baño y mientras cogía mi antigua cuchilla de afeitar, cerraba los ojos para poder aguantar lo mejor posible el pulso mientras me cortaba las venas, si me hubiera comprado una maldita pistola, todo esto sería mucho más sencillo, como en las películas americanas.

Tras unos segundos de concentración, me apoyé en el borde de la bañera, extendí el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho, realicé varios cortes lo mejor que pude y dejé caer la cuchilla. Unos segundos después, pude sentir como me mareaba y perdía el conocimiento a causa de la pérdida de sangre, teniendo como último recuerdo el tintineo del timbre de mi casa.

Una vez, un científico dijo que: _la luz blanca o las "películas" que ven los moribundos, no es más que la última señal eléctrica que emite el cerebro mientras se apaga. Eso me consuela más que pensar que esto no es sólo una prueba _y si lo que acabo de narrar es dicha película, significa que a la luz blanca le falta poco para aparecer y desconectar mi cerebro. No les pido que se compadezcan de mí, ni que lloren mi muerte, ni siquiera que asistan a un funeral para soltar falsas palabras de pésame y fingir que mi vida les importaba lo más mínimo, sólo que no hagan como yo y aprovechen este tiempo que se nos presenta, pues esta oportunidad sólo se da una vez… Ahí viene la luz… Adiós.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas, queridas amigas (sip, en esta web no tengo amigos, qué se le va a hacer). En vísperas del primer aniversario de mi "pequeño" y de mi segundo años como miembro de esta comunidad, aquí me presento con otro song-fic de dos partes con dos canciones diferentes, aunque éste no se parece en nada al anterior... el otro era una historia de amor desde dos puntos de vista diferentes mientras que éste... éste es más estilo "Mi Heroína" ya que, además del toque trágico, está basada en una canción del mismo grupo, Silverstein, del que ya os hablaré en más extensión en el siguiente cap y que os continúo recomendando si os gusta el punk, el Emo o el más reciente Screamo.

Más de una se preguntará porqué no hago más que escribir cosas tristes últimamente y no es por nada en especial, es simple y sencillamente que yo saco mi inspiración de lo que me ocurre día a día y si lo único que veo son chavales con sus porritos... pues qué queréis que yo le haga, conozco de buena mano a donde llevan esos caminos y uno de ellos es el que trato aquí: la desesperación. Por suspuesto, aquí lo he tratado como si ocurriera en una familia de nivel alto tirando a muy alto, para tocar así otra piedra que parece que a mucha gente se le olvida a diario y es que todos somos humanos e iguales y sin embargo la gente no cesa de diferenciar: altos y bajos, gordos y flacos, blancos y negros, pijos y payos... y yo no lo veo así, yo lo veo más bien como humano y no humano. Punto. Ahí acaba la cuestión y no hay más que discutir, que tú estás resentido por que tienes menos dinero, vale, pero no empieces a llamar "Negrata asqueroso" al primero que pase por delante tuya, ni tampoco hagas eso cuando lo que quieras sea fardar, porque tarde o temprano, la vida te devolverá la jugarreta, te lo aseguro.

Ahora, cambiemos de tema, que ya iba a empezar con mi discursito de 4 folios... Muchas os preguntaréis, que leches es eso de Nefrolgía? Pues es la rama de la medicina que se especializa en el estudio del riñón y sus enfermedades, mientras que la oncología se especializa en el estudio de tumores benignos o malignos. Aclarado el tema médico, supongo que ya sabréis a quien he tomado como modelo para este Sanosuke tan inteligente y para el científico que sabe muy bien de luces blancas. Pues sí, es el "Dr. Gregory House, o sea, Greg", tal y como él mismo se presenta. La primera vez que vi la serie me dije: "Vaya asco de tío, es un chulo prepotente egocéntrico...", pero a la semana siguiente estaba puntualmente frente al televisor para ver que le ocurría en ese capítulo. Y os lo recomiendo fervientemente, si es que aún no lo estáis viendo, porque hace poco finalizó la segunda temporada, con un House a punto de morirse y ahora empieza la tercera, cuya emisión en España, si no me equivoco es 14 días después que en EE.UU., el 19 de Septiembre y que seguiré por otros 20 tantos capítulos.

Aquí está la letra de la canción: _Bleeds No More_

_My heart bleeds no more  
now, it's been turned to stone.   
Your stomach feels sick for someone else.  
I've broken both my legs falling for you.   
Drag me on the ground. _

_Powerless I stand,  
tarnished blade,  
cutting through,  
pushed into my vein.  
__Blood still stains my hands.  
Sharpening my sense of pain outside._

_my heart bleeds no more.  
now, it's been turned to stone.  
You're stomach feels sick for someone else.  
I've broken both my legs falling for you.  
Drag me on the ground.  
Killing everything off inside.  
Make sense of everything you tried to hide,  
hide from me. _

_My heart bleeds no more;  
now, it's been turned to stone.  
My stomach feels sore from cutting up.  
I ruined all my sanctity for you.  
Smash me on the ground. _

_I wanted to, convince myself there's nothing else to do.  
I wanted to, provide you with proof of what you put me through.  
I wanted to, pretend that it was you.  
(you're the worst thing that ever happened to me.)_

_NO_

_Killing everything off inside.  
Make sense of everything you tried to hide, hide from me.  
My heart bleeds no more;  
now, it's been turned to stone.  
You're stomach feels sick for someone else.  
I've broken both my legs falling for you.  
Smash me on the ground.  
_

Para finalizar, me gustaría comentar que estoy pensando en no hacer sólo dos capítulos, sino incluir un tercero, que irá en medio, como una especie de Interludio, en el que Sano y su grupo de doctores mantienen estable a Ken, si ustedes quieren que lo ponga, díganmelo.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	2. Amor Hecho Trizas

**_Amor Hecho Trizas_**

Mi nombre, por desgracia, es Tomoe Himura, Tomoe Yukishiro, antes de casarme. Seguramente la mayoría de ustedes haya visto alguna de mis películas o haya oído hablar de mí o de mi marido, pero hoy no quiero hablarles de ello, hoy sólo quiero hablarles de mi vida, tal y como ha sido hasta hoy. No pienso decirles que era la mejor de las mujeres ni nada así, tan sólo necesitaba que ustedes fueran conscientes de la verdad de mi vida, que no ha de ser confundida con los estúpidos rumores de la prensa rosa. Ustedes dirán.

Desde pequeña, no fui siempre bonita. Hasta los 12 años llevé unas gafas de "culo de vaso" y dos coletas infantiles a los lados, motivo por el cual muchas chicas se metían conmigo y yo siempre iba muy seria, manía que he conservado hasta ahora. Pero aquel año precisamente, comencé a usar lentillas y mi madre dejó de hacerme las coletas, así que ahora los insultos eran más bien por envidia... y la verdad es que me daba igual, porque yo tenía a mis amigas, mis notas y además, ahora también tenía a bastantes chicos detrás de mí, así que no me preocupaba demasiado lo que las demás niñas dijeran y menos cuando yo entré en la universidad y bastantes de ellas acabaron en los Supermercados de la ciudad.

Tras varias discusiones con mis padres, finalmente les convencí para que me dejaran estudiar Arte Dramático, que eran los estudios que yo llevaba deseando desde pequeña, ya que mi sueño era ser una actriz famosa y reconocida y casarme con alguien famoso, para así poder tener la vida resuelta, el sueño de toda joven, no?

Entonces entré en la Universidad y, al principio, me tomé las cosas a broma pensando que con hacer tres o cuatro tonterías me sacaría unas notas aceptables, pero en el primer semestre ya me di cuenta de que la Universidad no sólo consistía en las partidas de Mus de la cafetería o las increíbles fiestas de los de Medicina, sino que también tendría que estudiar bastante, si es que quería ser la primera de la clase, que sería una gran ayuda para mi primer gran papel, que sería solo el pequeño granito de arena que sería la base de la perfecta pirámide que mi vida estaba destinada a ser, así que comencé a hacer pequeños sacrificios, como sólo jugar 2 veces por semana al Mus o ir sólo a una fiesta por mes y, aunque me costó, la verdad es que merecía la pena cuando veía que estaba la primera de las listas y mis padres me felicitaban.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que pasé mi penúltimo año, con excelentes calificaciones. Estaba a punto de finalizar los estudios y había un agente que me había ofrecido un trabajo en el mismo instante en el que saliera de la Uni, así que, para celebrarlo, acudí a la fiesta de clausura que daban los de Medicina en honor a Sanosuke Himura, que iba a ejercer en los departamentos de Diagnóstico y Experimentación del General de Tokio, después de 9 años allí, con sus correspondientes 9 años de fiestas de infarto.

Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada la mesa en la que habían montado la "barra" y desde allí buscar a Toshio, mi novio y con quien había quedado. En cuanto llegué a la "barra", comencé a otear la zona, intentando encontrarlo, pero no lo veía, hasta que una pareja me llamó la atención. El chico se parecía mucho a mi novio y la chica era una tal Sakura, de mi misma clase y se estaban besando justo en la pared contraria a mí. Era imposible que Toshio fuera aquel chico, pero quise cerciorarme y me acerqué hasta él y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que, en efecto, era el desgraciado de Toshio. En lugar de ponerme a llorar y salir corriendo desconsolada, yo fui más práctica y me dirigí a la "barra", cogiendo asiento junto a un chaval pelirrojo y me pedí un "JB con un chorrito de Cola", inmediatamente él giró la cabeza hacia mí y, extrañado, me preguntó el porqué de aquella combinación, a lo que le respondí que se olvidaba más rápido cuanto más alcohol me tomara.

Después de eso, estuvimos hablando sobre aquello un buen rato, hasta que decidimos que la fiesta se nos estaba haciendo larga y nos fuimos a mi habitación, donde pasamos una... agradable velada. El chico era majo y parecía que también le iba muy bien en los estudios, pero aún así era la primera vez que acababa en la cama con un chico al que había conocido apenas una hora antes.

Después de aquello, comenzamos a salir de una manera más formal, y a pesar de que era más joven que yo, Kenshin Himura, que así se llamaba, y yo, nos llevamos perfectamente. Íbamos siempre juntos, nunca discutíamos y no teníamos problemas en la Universidad, así que todo marchó viento en popa y así siguió cuando yo acabé mi carrera.

Nada más salir, el agente del que hablé anteriormente, me consiguió un papel como extra en una serie americana, apareciendo sólo unos segundos, como recepcionista en una oficina y no tenía nada que decir en el guión, así que fue bien, pero inmediatamente después de aquello, me consiguió un papel de actriz de reparto en una popular serie japonesa, muy similar a "Friends" y en la que hacía de camarera. Aparecía en 3 escenas y mi guión ya tenía algunas palabras. Así fui subiendo poco a poco, hasta que dos años después, conseguí un papel secundario en una película de suspense, en la que hacía de amiga que moría a mitad de la película, pero mi papel gustó, ya que me dieron un papel como protagonista en la adaptación de Ghost In The Shell y al parecer la idea había sido del propio creados del cómic, que dijo que si no era yo la protagonista, se negaba a escribir el guión le había impresionado mi papel en aquella película y me recomendó encarecidamente para el puesto, justo una semana después de que Kenshin saliera de la Universidad y fuera nombrado nuevo Director Ejecutivo de Mitsurugi International Airlines. Durante algún tiempo, apenas nos veíamos y nuestra relación se basaba en llamadas de teléfono y encuentros ocasionales de fin de semana, pero la verdad es que el día del estreno fue precioso, la alfombra roja, Kenshin cogido de mi brazo con esmoquin, los focos centrados en nosotros dos... la verdad es que fue algo maravilloso.

Poco después de eso, Kenshin comenzó a llegar más tarde de lo normal a casa, pero prácticamente una semana después, gracias a la revistas, me enteré de por qué no venía a casa y era porque estaba trabajando en una fusión muy importante y que estaba fructificando, por lo que se le permitió a los medios de comunicación hacer eco de ello. Cuando Kenshin llegó aquel día, lo primero que hice fue abrazarle y felicitarle. Él se sorprendió bastante, pero cuando le expliqué lo de los periódicos, lo entendió y hablamos de aquello. Yo no entendía nada de lo que él me contaba, pero ocurría lo mismo cuando yo le hablaba de decoración. Él no entendía nada, pero asentía, así que yo, hice lo mismo por él.

Pero a partir de entonces todo empeoró, ya que cuando llegaron las navidades y junto a ellas, los premios cinematográficos. Así que cuando yo no estaba de rodaje de algún spot, o viajando a cualquier premiación, Kenshin tenía trabajo y apenas me pudo acompañar a los Oscar y a Los Globos de Oro, al resto de las premiaciones iba con el resto del reparto... mi única consolación fue el verano siguiente, que me pudo acompañar a "_La Mostra" _de Venecia. Pero justo después de aquello, me pidieron rodar la secuela de la película, firmando un contrato que me permitiría rodar una secuela más y las dos precuelas que estaban aún por escribir. Algo así como lo que hicieron con el actor de Spiderman, siendo yo la primera actriz japonesa en conseguir un contrato de ese tipo, pero junto a eso, también me vi obligada a dejar de lado los lados románticos con Kenshin... llegando al punto de convertir nuestro tercer aniversario en una simple cena en casa con velas pequeñas y vino, pero al menos, conseguimos pasar una noche juntos sin dormir... algo que no hacíamos desde nuestros años picarones de universidad.

Después de aquello, apenas nos vimos, porque entre mis rodajes y los ahora viajes al extranjero de Kenshin, no había muchas opciones, pero por fin, después de dos meses, después de un chequeo rutinario, me dieron una de las noticias más felices de mi vida.

Inmediatamente después de recibir la noticia, me dirigí a casa esperando llegar antes de que Kenshin volviera de Ámsterdam y afortunadamente para mí lo conseguí. Arreglé un poco el salón y cuando escuché su característico Mercedes aparcar, me senté en el sillón, con el sobre en el regazo y una sonrisa radiante en la cara, esperando que apareciera por la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó sorprendido por verme y me preguntó:

-Cómo…? No se suponía que tenías grabaciones en Sapporo esta semana?

-Sí, pero el director me ha dicho que no había problema, que había una chica que podría ocupar mi lugar un tiempo- respondí

-Ah… y, a qué se debe este cambio de planes?- preguntó.

-Pues… lee esto.

Intrigado, cogió el sobre entre sus manos y así lo mantuvo unos segundos, cambiando de sorpresa, luego a miedo y luego a terror, hasta que por fin lo abrió y su rostro pasó a dibujar cierto alivio. La verdad, yo me lo pasaba bastante bien observando sus cambios de expresión, pero en el mismo instante en el que acabó de leer, comenzó a llorar. Yo pensé que era por el estrés, pero cuando vi que sonreía, tan solo dos opciones acudieron a mi mente: o estaba muy feliz, o su estrés era muy raro, así que le pregunté:

-Estás bien, Ken?

-Sí...- consiguió susurrar e inmediatamente me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de aquello, volvió a ser el mismo Kenshin detallista y madrugador de nuestra época universitaria y me mimaba más que nunca. Aprendió a barrer, cocinar, planchar e incluso a poner la lavadora, todo para que no tuviéramos a la asistenta en casa que cometiera algún error, yo me enfadara con ella, me estresara y perdiera al niño. Yo pensé que era un argumento estúpido, porque igual me enfadaba con la de la limpieza que con él, pero preferí no decir nada y así tener algo de que presumir en las reuniones de vecinas de los Viernes. Además, también insistía en asistir a las clases de pre-parto, por si acaso teníamos una urgencia en casa y tenía que ayudarme en el parto. Yo le respondí que aquello se aprendía en el curso de comadrona, a lo que él respondió con otra de sus típicas gracias: "Entonces, para qué hace falta esto, Si con el curso de comadrona ya vale..." La verdad es que tenía poca gracia, pero verle recuperar el humor después de tanto tiempo de estrés... consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

Pero de lejos, lo que más me sorprendió, fue que consiguió pasar una velada con mi padre y mi hermano, JUNTOS. Los tres solos en una habitación... él siempre había dicho que mi padre y mi hermano le caían fatal, pero aún así, para intentar que nuestro hijo se criara en el mejor ambiente familiar posible, comenzó a informarse sobre barcos y a aprender francés para que mi padre sintiera que él era digno de criar a su nieto, porque a él no le bastaba su puesto en Mitsurugi International Airlines, no, mi padre necesitaba que Kenshin pudiera darle conversación y tras mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, no sólo eso, sino que mi hermano pequeño, Enishi, me dijo que él también quería estudiar Empresariales y Contabilidad para llegar a ser como él, cosa que Kenshin y yo siempre reíamos en el dormitorio, pues Enishi era el niño más vago del Universo, así que intentamos quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, yo, para evitarle el trauma que generaría el fracaso y Kenshin, para que mi padre no le culpara por el fracaso de su hijo. Cómo no iba a querer a un chico como él? Que se preocupa tanto por mí...

Pero aquello no fue todo lo que pasó durante el mes, además, tuvimos bastantes visitas de la Sra. Himura, que tenía bastantes anécdotas que contar acerca de sus dos hijos y la verdad es que su experiencia ayudaba bastante a la hora de tomar decisiones críticas, como el color de las paredes, el tamaño del biberón o si debíamos comprar un carrito grande o pequeño.

Después de aquel maravilloso mes, todo comenzó a cambiar y mi mundo empezó a hundirse lentamente. A Kenshin le surgió una urgencia de vida o muerte en el trabajo y apenas pasaba por casa y cuando lo hacía apenas hablábamos. Sobra decir que tuvimos que recontratar a la asistenta. En aquellas noches yo me sentía mal por Kenshin, pero aún así y a sabiendas de que no me contestaría, le preguntaba por su estado y el motivo, para recibir un silencio como respuesta. La verdad, es que hacía ya tiempo que sabía que Kenshin bebía en el Bar de enfrente, pero lo entendía porque tenía que tener mucho estrés acumulado... pero ya se estaba empezando a pasar y llegaba borracho a casa.

Mi temor sólo aumentaba y se lo conté a mi mejor amigo, Akira Kiyosato. Kenshin no sabía que yo seguía manteniendo contacto con él y gracias a ello podía hablar con él tranquilamente y la verdad es que me apoyó y varias veces me ofreció sacarme de allí, pero no creí que fuera lo mejor, primero porque deprimiría más a Kenshin y además porque mi popularidad caería en picado y ello podría dificultar que pudiera preservar el nivel económico necesario como para mantener una vida como la mía.

Pero de repente, en una de sus borracheras, de la que llegó bastante peor, le pregunté qué tal estaba y él no se dignó a responderme, tan sólo me golpeo fuerte en la mejilla. Aquella noche dormí en el sofá. Bueno, pasé la noche en él, porque mentiría si dijera que dormí, pues tan sólo fui capaz de hacerme un ovillo y llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya estaba cuerdo, me preguntó cómo me había herido en la mejilla y yo, tonta de mí, no fui capaz de decirle la verdad, tan sólo le respondí que no era nada. Él se extrañó de que no fuera nada, pero entonces le sonó su segundo despertador, el que marcaba que tenía que irse y se fue, sin volver a preguntar. En el momento en que cerró la puerta me desplomé a llorar en el suelo.

La misma escena se repitió en varias ocasiones más, hasta que una vez llegó incluso a partirme la nariz y aquello me abrió los ojos. Lo que me pasaba era que empezaba a padecer Síndrome de Estocolmo; empezaba a tener una cierta dependencia emocional de Kenshin, a pesar de los golpes, por lo que decidí que tenía que cortar aquella situación de raíz.

Justamente a la mañana siguiente, llamé a Akira y le pedí que viniera a mi casa, que necesitaba hablar con él en persona.

En cuanto llegó, me desplomé en sus brazos llorando y con el yeso de la escayola en la cara, amenazando con deshacerse ante la cantidad de lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, fruto de tantas penas contenidas.

Cuando, unos minutos después, conseguí serenarme, le pedí que se sentara en el sofá, junto a mí y le relaté en primera persona todas las cosas que habían pasado y que él ya conocía, pero, de todas maneras, cerró fuertemente los puños y escuchó todo mi relato, sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez, para abrazarme en el momento en el que terminé de contarle todo, hasta ayer, cuando lo de la nariz. Después de unos minutos de llanto, le pedí que me ayudara a empaquetar mis cosas, pues no pensaba permanecer allí, mientras el Kenshin que me había enamorado de joven fuera un monstruo.

Tras varias horas de empaquetar y transportar al coche, decidí que ya me había llevado todas mis posesiones y nos fuimos a ir, cuando Kenshin entró.

Yo me quedé paralizada, pues se suponía que no debía estar allí aún, pero Akira se situó frente a mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo:

-Tomoe... quién es... este?

-Verá, Sr. Himura, la verdad es que Tomoe se negaba a acudir a la policía, así que por eso me encuentro hoy aquí- se irguió y se acercó hacia él, más furioso que antes- como vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Tomoe, a propasarte una sola vez… la demanda por malos tratos será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

-Me estás vacilando... capullo?- consiguió preguntar Kenshin

El insulto, proveniente justamente de él y en ese preciso momento, hizo que Akira estallara y le retorciera el brazo con toda su fuerza, dejándolo en el suelo, pero yo sabía que Akira, aunque fuera todo un campeón Olímpico, tendría dificultades para vencer a Kenshin que, a fin de cuentas, fue campeón del mundo Júnior de Kendo durante tres años y lo dejó porque, por respeto a su padre, prefería sacarse una carrera y aquel era el motivo por el que no le había denunciado, a pesar de ser muy fuerte y todo eso, nunca había llegado a golpearme realmente fuerte, por o que suponía que, aún estando completamente borracho, su amor le impedía golpearme de verdad, así que tenía la secreta esperanza de que ese amor le hiciera cambiar... pero no fue así.

Me levanté de nuestro sillón y salí de allí, llorando, mientras murmuraba:

-Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en esta vida…

Salí de allí y me metí en el coche, a seguir llorando, hasta que Akira llegó, diez minutos después y nos fuimos de allí. Tenía un ojo y la mejilla contraria con moratones, pero preferí tampoco decirle nada, pues sabía que no le había gustado nada que alguien a quien consideraba tan enclenque como Kenshin, le hubiera golpeado.

Desde aquel día me quedé viviendo en casa de Akira, hasta que una noticia, una semana después, me heló el corazón... "Kenshin Himura había sido internado de Urgencia en un hospital de Tokio a causa de la pérdida de sangre que le produjo su intento de suicidio. En condiciones normales, con suero y transfusiones, el paciente estaría plenamente recuperado, pero le tasa de alcohol en sangre y la debilidad que causaban la inanición y el propio abuso del alcohol, habían hecho que el paciente estuviera en estado crítico."

En ese preciso instante lo supe. Tenía que ir a ver como estaba... antes de perderle para siempre.

**Notas del Autor: **Aquí está la segunda parte de la historia, que no será la última, tan sólo quería mostrarles ésta antes de que ustedes tomaran la "Gran"decisión. Tengo dos finales posibles, uno very happy y otro Drama total... después de leer la Versión de Tomoe, me gustaría que me indicaran cual prefieren para finalizar la historia, o si acaso, subo Final A y Final B, a mí me da igual.

Bien, en éste capítulo he usado para inpirarme, la canción Smashed Into Pieces, de los canadienses Silverstein, que también les recomiendo, al igual que todas las demás de este grupo que ya haya comentado en anteriores fics, aunque me parece que no les gusta demasiado, ya que tan sólo he recibido un comentario favorable sobre ellos y un comentario en total (todo lo contrario que U2, que siempre recibo agradecimientos por haberles abierto los ojos hacia música de verdad XD)

Sobre futuros proyectos, como ya les comenté, estoy preparando una reedición de La Fiesta, que se titulará, La Fiesta V2 (me lo he currao, eh?) y en el que lo ampliaré más, porque como ya comenté anteriormente, La Fiesta la tenía que escribir en tres folios, que no me dieron para más, jeje. Derrotado lo acabo de actualizar y El Protector, lo estoy guionizando, para poder meter una o las dos escenas pre-venganza que aún faltan y poder así volver a "la senda de la sangre" XD y estoy aún a la espera de la descarga del cap de Friends para actualizar "Roku Tomodachi-ra", aparte, estoy desarrollando varias ideas para cuando acabe El Protector y éste fic, que serian una adaptación de la excelente serie "El Anillo-E" y una historia sobre polis corruptos con influencias de Edison: Ciudad Sin Ley y Corrupción en Miami, ya veremos que tal salen.

Reviews:

**gabyhyatt: **Gracias por el review y sip, hizo bien, lo hizo tarde, pero hizo bien pidiéndole ayuda a Akira. Supongo que tú preferirás el happy ending, no?

**Blankarou: **Pues muchas gracias por el review y los comentarios. Bueno, eso no pasa sólo allí, te lo garantizo, sólo que aquí, eso no se suele ocultar por los medios, sino para los medios. Me explico. Si aquí se da una situación de malos tratos en una familia de clase media-alta, se lo callan un mes o así y luego van a la prensa (minutos después de haber puesto la denuncia) y dicen que no podían soportarlo más, que era demasiada la presión y yo pienso "Serán sinvengüenzas", cuando los/las veo a la semana siguiente en todos los programas cobrando millones por semejante rollo... es patético.

Y respecto a House... su pasotismo con respecto a las normas, su salidas de tono y su genio le hace una persona especial. A mí, aunque sea un chiste macabro, me encantó cuando entró en la consulta de Wilson, su amigo y le pidió que saliera un momento, Wilson le respondió que estaba con un paciente y entonces House le preguntó, "Se muere", "No", le respondió Wilson, "Pues que espere", dijo House, como si nada, jaja o su frase "Sigue siendo ilegal hacerle una autopsia a un vivo?", es algo memorable jaja. Me parece que me estoy llendo un poco por las ramas... (un poco? ¬¬) Gracias por el review y espero que éste te guste también.

**mi-io: **Pues gracias y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.

Antes de irme, aquí les dejo la letra de Smashed Into Pieces:

_**Never Again.  
I'll slit my throat with the knife I pulled out of my spine.  
Maybe when you find out that I'm dead,  
you'll realize what you did to me.**_

_**Chorus  
And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took out.**_

_**No, I won't let it go.  
Douse myself in gasoline  
So Don't save me when you come into the fire.  
I'd rather die than have to see your smile.**_

_**And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Would you be there for me?  
If I can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took away.**_

_**You made me swear  
You made me swear  
I, I can't sleep.  
Realize all these things that you took from me.  
Smash my heart (you made me swear)  
into dust (you made me swear)  
Suffocate my mind (you made me swear)  
Tear at me from inside (you made me swear)  
Smash apart what you created.  
How can i ever stop you from crushing my soul?  
It was It was yours, yours to begin with.**_

_**And if my lungs still let me breathe,  
Will you be there for me?  
If i can make myself believe,  
I'll give you back what you took away**_

Gracias por su tiempo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Paz y amor para todos ustedes


End file.
